


Good Morning

by PuppetRhymes



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetRhymes/pseuds/PuppetRhymes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Barry spending their morning together in the usual way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Olivarry Week - Day 5: Domestic.

_Good Morning_

 

When Oliver finally decides to get up out of bed and wander down the stairs, Barry and Thea are already deep in conversation about fighting and disabling techniques – Thea speaking from her physical fighting mastery and understanding of fighting styles, where Barry is focusing on the science, barely keeping himself from rambling in excitement as he tends to do whenever he gets his science on. Both of the younger vigilantes spare Oliver a glance as he approaches the kitchen counter in his grumpy, sweatpants clad glory, grumbling a hello to the pair.

Scrubbing a hand on his face, any question Oliver is about to ask dies in this throat when Thea and Barry point directly at the steaming green mug of black coffee at the edge of the island without batting an eye, still wrapped up in their debate of safe but efficient ways of taking down bad guys.

 

Picking up the mug, Oliver kisses Barry’s temple on his way to the stool beside his fiancé. Barry smiles at him brightly as the older man leans forward on the counter beside him, sipping his beverage in silent thanks. Thea smirks to herself at the sight, placing her own empty cup in the sink and then collecting her bag from where it hangs off the back of one of the dining chairs.

 

“Well, your early morning affection is my cue to leave. I so do not need to know what happens next.” She presses a kiss to her brother’s cheek as she passes, _I’m immune to the scowls, Ollie_ , and waving back at the red-faced speedster who’s smile has turn crooked in embarrassment.

As soon as the door clicks shut to indicate the younger Queen’s departure, Oliver turns his gaze to his fiancé, taking the sight of Barry’s fully dressed in his civvies.

 

“Have you got work today?” Oliver gestures at the clothes and Barry smiles wryly, shaking his head.

 

“No, I just didn’t want to give your sister anymore ideas.”

 

Oliver’s gaze turns predatory at the words, leaving Barry a split second to put down his mug before the older man’s kissing him hungrily. The speedster loops his arms around the older man’s neck habitually, knees nudged aside so Oliver can stand between them and grip his hips possessively.

The brunette moans as Oliver trails down his neck with nips and bites, soothing the red marks over immediately after with butterfly kisses. The older vigilante tugs on Barry’s sweater irritably, causing the younger man to chuckle breathlessly in his ear, lips pressing it just behind a second later.

 

“Still, you’re wearing too much,”

 

Oliver shifts his hands to slide under Barry’s thighs the best he can, given the younger man’s seated position. The speedster understands the older man’s attention and smirks against Oliver’s shoulder when he growls an ‘ _Up,_ ’

The speedster obliges readily, long legs wrapping around the elder’s waist as his lips meet Oliver’s once again. Oliver gets to work enthusiastically mapping Barry’s mouth with his tongue, the younger following his lead in earnest. Oliver is forced to tear his mouth away as he begins to climb the stairs to his bedroom, Barry clinging tighter around him and taking the chance to nibble and kiss along the other’s neck and collarbone, humming to himself when Oliver bites back a groan.

“Maybe you should do something about it then, Mr. Queen.” Barry mumbles against Oliver’s jaw with a teasing smirk, ignoring the scratch of stubble against his cheek. Oliver growls, blue eyes bright with the thrill of a challenge and his pupils blown.

 

When they finally reach the bedroom, the older vigilante kicks the door shut so hard he’s sure he hears a crack, but then Barry cradling his face, kissing him with as much passion as he can, so he decides he’ll worry about it later.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Oliver lightly traces the curve of Barry’s neck and shoulders as the younger man naps, exhausted from their morning activities. Oliver loves seeing his fiancé like this; his brown hair tussled in all directions, face completely relaxed and his lips slightly parted, chest rising slowly with every rhythmic breathe despite the hummingbird heart dancing under Oliver’s calloused palm.   
The shine of his own engagement ring catches his eye and Oliver can’t help find himself in awe of how lucky he’s been with Barry – how lucky he is to _have_ Barry. The younger man is so many things that Oliver isn’t, has so much _love_ and _light_ to give and yet the speedster had chosen Oliver of all people. Had chosen the broken, shattered shell of a man that had lost himself in the darkness and bought back a light the older man had long since stopped looking for.

 

He traces his fingertips over the curve of Barry’s neck, brushes the lean muscles along his back and smiling softly when the other man reacts with a snuffle and a nose twitch. The private smile, the _Barry-only_ smile only gets wider when he meets hazy green eyes.

 

The older vigilante doesn’t cease his ministrations, even as a lopsided smile forms on Barry’s face and he shuffles closer to the other’s warmth. Oliver leans over, kissing the tip of the speedster’s nose before nudging their foreheads together. The lopsided smile grows into something dazzling and the older man’s heart seems to grow three sizes yet still overflowing with just how much love he has for this man.

 

Oliver doesn’t think he’ll ever be worthy of Barry, but will damn well try to get as close as he can, because as far as he’s concerned, Barry deserves the world and more.

 

“I love you, Barr.”

%MCEPASTEBIN%


End file.
